The throw away type antiseptic applicator swab is known, however, it has become imperative to reduce the cost of producing the same. The known applicator swab is costly to make and it becomes necessary to eliminate as much hand fabrication as possible.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for mass production of disposable antiseptic applicator swabs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product resulting from the instant novel method which is easier to handle and has a larger swab surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a polyester foam tip that is secured to a plastic blister encasing in a chamber the crushable glass ampoule at a place where there is an opening to the chamber, the foam tip being affixed over the opening by means of a porous adhesive backing.
A further object of the present invention, and an alternate embodiment thereof, is to heat seal the foam tip to the plastic bubble package.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spike-like configuration adjacent to the mouth or opening into the plastic bubble whereby the foam tip can be inserted therein and rigidly held thereby.
In order that the invention will be more clearly understood, it will now be disclosed in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a prior art antiseptic applicator swab;
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing a web or sheet of vacuum formable plastic material in which pockets are formed for receiving a glass ampoule and constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing glass ampoules in the pockets of the web of vacuum formable plastic material, and about to be encased therein;
FIG. 4 is a top plan view of a series of pairs of plastic blisters as part of a continuous line and showing a die cutter punching out sections of the webbing on opposite sides of each blister pair, and making a transverse cut to sever the top and bottom plastic blisters;
FIG. 5 is a longitudinal sectional view taken through a single plastic blister;
FIG. 6 is a front elevational view of a single plastic blister having the glass ampoule therein and with a foam applicator tip attached thereto;
FIG. 7 is a side elevational view of the structure and arrangement of FIG. 6; and
FIG. 8 is a partial sectional view of an alternate means for securing the foam applicator tip to the plastic blister.